xbox_oneipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Call of Duty: Ghosts
Call of Duty: Ghosts was first dicusssed as the name for the next Call of Duty when it appeared as a pre-order on the Tesco Website. It was later confirmed by Activision through a live-action announcement trailer. Gameplay was later revealed at the Microsoft Announcement of the Xbox One comparing the graphics to the graphics of Modern Warfare 3 More gameplay including the multiplayer game modes such as Search & Destroy, Infected, Grind, Hunter and Free for all. Theyb also showed more gameplay of the Campaign Plot The game is set in an alternate timeline when the Middle East has been destroyed by nuclear warfare. The oil-rich countries of South America join together to form the Federation and they slowly conquer Central America and the Carribean. The Federation then hijack the controlling space station of the Orbital Defense Initiative (ODIN) which is a super weapon which utilises kinetic strikes to wipe out several cities in the southwestern United States. The surviving austronauts sarifice themselves to stop ODIN from releasing its payload further inland. Elias and his sons Logan and David narrowly escape the destruction of San Diego, California. In the year 2023, the US Army hae fought the Federation into a stalemate along a front that consists of the destroyed cities. Logan and David join their father Elias as part of the Ghosts, an elite team of soldiers that were created by the United States Military to drive the Federation forces ot of the US and bring an end to the war. Characters Protagonists *U.S Army Captain Elias Walker *Logan Walker *David Walker *Commander Thomas A. Merrick *Riley (German Sheperd) *Booth *Neptune Antagonists *Almagro *Rorke Multiplayer Multiplayer Game Modes ' *'Search & Rescue: Like Search & Destroy but, instead of only having one life per round you can be revived by a teammate. It combines teamwork and communication of Kill Confirmed and the objective-based gameplay of Search and Destroy *'Cranked:' This is a new team-based game mode in which when a player gets a kill he has to get another kill before the timer runs out or he dies. Your movement will be enhanced on *Free for All: the popular mode from all the other installments of Call of Duty returns in Call of Duty: Ghosts, ''in which the player aims to be the first to reach 30 kills or have the most kills in the 10 minute time limit. *'Team Deathmatch: 'Team deathmatch also returns in ''Call of Duty: Ghosts ''with two teams, 10 minutes and a 75 kill limit *'Search & Destroy: 'Even though there is another, opposite gamemode the always loved game mode returns in ''Call of Duty: Ghosts. ''Two teams have five minutes to plant a bomb at the enemys base and defend it until it blows up. No respawns and first to four rounds wins *'Domination: 'This new game mode sees two teams attempt to capture three flags that are scattered randomly across the map. When a team captures a flag, for every two seconds that they hold on to it they gain a point and if they hold two or three flags simoultaneously they gain two or three points every twop seconds and the first team to 200 points or with the highest score when the 10 minutes is up. *'Kill Confirmed: '''a game mode that is similar to TDM where when you kill an enemy they drop a dog tag and if you pick them up you gain points for your team and if you pick up a fallen team mate;s dog tag no points are awarded to the enemy team. First to 100 wins. *